


three

by brightclam



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Happy Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: The get down brothers are asked to preform at Pakoussa's club. It's a very gay environment. Mylene gets an idea watching the couples on the dance floor.





	three

**Author's Note:**

> dug this out of my google drive. hope you enjoy!

She doesn’t like Shao, but she’s gotten used to him being part of her life. He’s part of Zeke’s life, and she loves him, so now he’s part of her life as well.

This is the first time she’s been specifically invited to one of the get down brother’s performances, and it hadn’t even been Zeke. She has an open invitation to any of their performances, but she doesn’t use it. She doesn’t care for where they perform. But then Dizzee had asked her, spacy and more fidgety than usual, to come because they were performing in a new venue.

It’s a pretty high class place, but glaringly gay. She isn’t judging, not when she’s watched Yolanda and Regina giggle and kiss, not when she’s kissed their lips herself. But watching the white boy next to her, the other guest of honor Dizzee invited, she understands. 

Dizzee had been unsure about how the performance would go, the get down style isn’t this crowds usual thing, but Pakoussa had insisted.It would be impolite to refuse, and this opens up another section of the music world to them if it goes well.

And the crowd goes wild. Thor is dancing next to her, hair flying around his face, eyes only for Dizzee. She doesn’t dance but enjoys it nonetheless, watching Zeke. He’s so alive on the stage, in a way she never sees anywhere else.

Her eyes slip over to Shao, the nimble slide of his fingers on the records, the glimmering jacket on his shoulders, the record boy dancing next to him. He’s smiling, a huge, sunshiny smile so different from his aggressive, cold facade off stage. It makes her breath catch, and her stomach sinks as she watches him and Zeke clasp hands.

She still dislikes their music, still thinks Shao is a bad influence. But the glow in their faces, she’s seen it before, on her own face when finally allowed to sing free. The words she had said to hurt, to cut deep into Shao, ring in her ears.

And they sound like her father.

Has she become him? Trying to keep Zeke from his music just because she doesn’t personally agree with it? And what about her accusation, that Shao was interested in Zeke?

She can’t deny they look in love on the stage, moving in perfect unison, throwing bright smiles at each other. That’s no guarantee that it’s romantic, they are close friends.

But the way that Dizzee seemed to relax around Shao and not around the others, the way that Shao looked at home in this club, makes her think she’s onto something.

The question is: what is she going to do?

Her first instinct is territorial, of course. She loves Zeke and hates Shao and that does not lend itself to sharing. Why would she share with him? He’s bad for Zeke, keeps trying to drag him back into the streets, and he doesn’t seem to want to recognize his feelings. If he still thinks of in the terms of faggot, how is he going to pursue a relationship with Zeke? No, Zeke is hers and Shao’s crush will fade and be forgotten.

But looking at them on the stage, she feels a trickle of doubt. Zeke loves her music, but not in the way he loves his own. And what she sees in him when he’s performing with Shao, she can’t give him that. Maybe, no one but Shao can give him that.

She shakes it off, reminded herself that Shao is a violent drug dealer who has hurt Zeke before.

\--------

They’ve done their finale, using set me free, to her delight. They’re coming off the stage, sweaty,and heading towards the booth where Thor and Mylene sit. It’s one of the best seats in the house, and though she wouldn't admit it, it’s flattering. The table is stocked with copious amounts of food, drink,and drugs. And Pakoussa himself came over to talk to them. She’d blushed at the way his hand had lingered on Thor’s thigh and hoped Dizzee was okay with that. When a second person had come over, a dark haired girl, and thor had greeted her with a kiss on the lips, she thinks Dizzee must be okay with it.

Thor isn’t trying to hide it, and he’s in full view of Dizzee. It seems this isn't a dark secret been hidden from Dizzee, because when he arrives at the table he leans in and kisses the girl too. Boo jeers and elbows Dizzee, but he barely seems aware of it. He’s high almost all the time, but especially after shows.

After he pulls away from the girl, he grins and turns to thor, pulling him in for a kiss as well. Mylene smiles to see her assumption proven right, but frowns at the shocked silence thats fallen over the group. Boo is staring at the boys, and Ra’s jaw has dropped open. Of the Get Down brothers, only Shao seems unsurprised.

Dizzee pulls away from Thor, eyes searching his brother’s faces. He looks nervous, and she can see that Thor is bracing for a fight as well.

Oh. she realizes this is a reveal.

The silence is stretching long and she’s suddenly worried for Dizzee. That’s when Shao gets up from where he’s been lazing on the seat across the table from her. It’s the first time she’s seen him loom at his brothers, and it’s a more threatening loom than even she’s received. He steps up next to Thor and Dizzee, glowering at the frozen brothers, and speaks, low and cold:

“Y’all got a fucking problem? If you do, you’d better say it so I can kick your ass for being small minded assholes.”

Dizzee gives Shao a wan smile, Thor rubbing his back soothingly. The girl glares and balls her hands into fists, her territorial stance reminding Mylene of herself.

Mylene knows they wouldn't hate Dizzee for this, they're too close for that. But they're stalling, and with every second of silence she can see Dizzee shrink, pulling away from them. So she stands up, clicking her heels especially loud on the floor to draw their attention. Then she pushes her way into the center of their little circle, making herself as large and confident as possible.

“Ah! It’s nice to meet you, Thor! You’d better be treating Dizzee right.”

It’s as casual an approval of their relationship as she can think of. She sticks her hand out to shake, beaming at Thor. He hesitates a moment, this is clearly not the reaction he was expecting. He takes her hand, hand large and sweaty, and gives her a sweet but strained smile.

“Nice to meet you too, Mylene.”

Behind her, there’s still silence. Once Thor lets go of her hand she takes a small step back and kicks Zeke in the shin. It’s a good kick and she’s wearing stilettos, so he jumps and lets out a small yelp. She turns to him, giving him her best say-something-you-idiot smile. He jumps again and stutters out:

“Um, y-yeah! I was just surprised because I’d seen you before and you guys didn’t--”

He cuts himself off and just steps forwards instead, extending his hand as well. Thor takes it with a larger, relieved grin. That seems to break the spell; Dizzee and Shao relax,Ra and Boo stop staring and step forwards to greet Thor as well.

She smiles at them, glad that the first hurdle has been crossed. The boys are still a little stiff around Thor, but as the night wears on, they begin to relax.

The club is a roiling, joyous mass of people. Their little group is mashed together, bodies pressed close. They share heat, they share drinks, they share drugs. They move in time with the rest of the crowd, flowing with the beat of the booming music.

She watches her friends, watches Zeke dance next to Shao. She watches Thor and Dizzee and the girl, Carmen, dance together. They tangle themselves up, bodies entertwining, laughing and kissing.

One of the club lights dyes them bright blue, an aquamarine spotlight spilling light over the three. They're heavenly, their bodies fitting into each other perfectly, like they were made to be together. She knows her and Zeke fit together like that, but she never imagined three people could as well as two.

And she starts to wonder.

What if she and Shao can both have Zeke? He loves them both so much, what’s keeping them from both loving him? It’s a revelation, a hard one to wrap her mind around. But suddenly she wants it so badly, to have Zeke for herself but also see him happy with Shao. She has no interest in Shao herself, but that should be alright.

She steps up to Shao, who’s dancing next to Zeke and yells over the booming music:

“Can I talk to you?”

Shao nods and steps aside with her, into the marginally more quiet space next to the bathrooms. She takes a deep space and speaks:

“You can be with Zeke, if he wants you.”

Shao sputters, confused and shocked.

“What?!?”

Mylene gestures towards the dance floor where Thor and Dizzee and Carmen are wrapped up in each other.

“We can be like them. I love Zeke, you love Zeke. If he loves you back, why can’t we share?”

An expression steals across Shao’s face, something he hadn’t thought about before.

“You would do that? Really?”

Mylene sighs.

“I know we haven’t gotten along before, but all I want is for Zeke to be happy, so go. Ask him!”

She pushes Shao back into the crowd. He shakes his head in disbelief but makes his way over to Zeke nonetheless. She watches him lean up to speak into Zeke’s ear, sees the surprise flit across his face. She holds her breath, waiting to see his reaction. Shao waits too, looking somewhat ill. Then, suddenly, Zeke leans down and kisses Shao on the lips. Shao hesitates a moment before kissing back enthusiastically. Mylene grins, satisfied, and wades back into the crowd to join them. They’ve pulled apart by the time she reaches them and Zeke grins at her.

“Thank you, Mylene.”

She smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s dance!”


End file.
